wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Orcs
right|thumb Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Völkern der Horde stammen die Orcs nicht aus Azeroth. Ursprünglich lebten sie in schamanistischen Klans in der üppig bewachsenen Welt Draenor. Sie gaben ihre friedliche Kultur auf, als Kil’jaeden, ein Dämonenfürst der Brennenden Legion, die Orcs verdarb und sie in seinem Racheplan gegen die Draenei einsetzte, die Vertriebene aus Kil’jaedens Heimatwelt waren. Aufgrund der Manipulation des Dämons tranken die meisten der Häuptlinge der Orcs das Blut eines Grubenlords der Brennenden Legion, Mannoroth dem Zerstörer. Diese Tat erfüllte die Orcs mit Macht, jedoch zu einem hohen Preis: Sie waren nun Sklaven der Legion. Die dauernde Nähe zu Teufelsenergien änderte die Hautfarbe der Orcs von ihrem ursprünglichen Braun zu einem kränklichen Grün, und die Benutzung von Teufelsmagie durch die Orcs führte dazu, dass das Land ihrer Vorfahren verdorrte und abstarb. Wie von Kil’jaeden geplant, töteten die Orcs den Großteil der Draenei-Bevölkerung. Vor tausenden von Jahren hatten die Dämonen schon einmal eine Invasion von Azeroth gestartet, doch waren sie letztendlich gescheitert. Diesmal jedoch hatten sie die Orcs, die anstelle der Legion kämpfen konnten. Zu diesem Behufe nahm der verderbte Menschenerzmagier Medivh mit dem Orchexenmeister Gul’dan Kontakt auf. Zusammen erschufen sie das Dunkle Portal, das es den Orcs ermöglichte, nach Azeroth zu reisen.Nach ihrer Ankunft überrannten die Orcs das ahnungslose Menschenkönigreich von Sturmwind. Die mächtige Orcarmee, genannt die Horde, wandte sich alsbald nach Norden und marschierte durch die Östlichen Königreiche, bis ihr Sieg zum Greifen nahe schien. Schließlich jedoch führten interne Querelen zur Niederlage der Orcs, und jene, die nicht im Kampf fielen, wurden gejagt und in Gefangenenlagern zusammengetrieben. Einem jungen Sklaven namens Thrall jedoch gelang die Flucht und er schloss sich einer Befreiungsbewegung an, die aus Kriegshäuptling Orgrim Schicksalshammer und anderen freien Orcs bestand. Als Schicksalshammer in der Schlacht fiel, wurde Thrall der neue Kriegshäuptling der Horde und er erbte die gleichnamige Waffe seines Vorgängers, den Schicksalshammer. Thrall und sein Volk segelten später über das Meer zu dem fernen Kontinent Kalimdor. In den Wäldern des Eschentals konfrontierten der Kriegshäuptling und sein Mentor, Grommash Höllschrei, Mannoroth. Am Ende gab Grom sein Leben, um den Grubenlord zu töten und um den Blutfluch für immer von den Orcs zu nehmen. Für die Orcs begann ein neues Kapitel: Krieg war nicht mehr die treibende Kraft für ihre Kultur, und sie siedelten sich entlang der Küste Kalimdors an, die Thrall fortan Durotar nannte. Jahre später kehrten der Kriegshäuptling und viele andere zu den Überresten Draenors zurück, nun als die Scherbenwelt bekannt, um einen weiteren Angriff der Brennenden Legion zu verhindern. Dort traf Thrall auf Garrosh, den Sohn des Grom Höllschrei, und überzeugte ihn, sich der Horde anzuschließen und als Berater nach Azeroth zurückzukehren. Garrosh war einer der großen Heerführer während der Schlachten gegen den Lichkönig in Nordend, und auch wegen seines feurigen Temperaments erlangte er einigen Ruhm. Zusätzlich zu seinen Pflichten als Anführer der Horde war Thrall auch ein überzeugter Schamane und verfügte über eine enge Verbindung zu den Elementen. Als er mehrere Störungen auf der Elementarebene wahrnahm, wusste Thrall, dass er als Kriegshäuptling zurücktreten und seine Zeit der Untersuchung dieser Störung widmen musste, auf dass Azeroth nicht in Chaos verfallen würde. Bei den ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Optionen war sich Thrall sicher, dass Garrosh der beste Kandidat für den Posten des Kriegshäuptlings war. Doch ist der impulsive, junge Höllschrei weitaus aggressiver als sein diplomatischer Vorgänger. Da der nicht minder jähzornige König Varian Wrynn auf dem Thron von Sturmwind sitzt, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Orcs ihre weit gerühmte Kraft mehr denn je brauchen werden. Geschichte Die Orcs stammen von Planeten Draenor. Ihren Stammbaum können sie zu dem gewaltigen Steinriesen Grond zurückverfolgen. Dieser wurde vom Titanen Aggramar erschaffen um die Überwucherung und die Sporenhügel zu vernichten, denn diese drohte Draenor mit ihrem unkontrollierten Wachstum zu vernichten.Während des Kampfes brachen aus beiden Kämpfern Teile heraus, und aus diesen Teilen bildeten sich ebenfalls Lebensformen. Aus Gronds Stücken entstanden die Kolosse, aus den Sporenhügeln die Genosaurier. Beide Parteien sätzen den Kampf fort, die Kolosse kämpften nach Gronds Tod gegen den Sporenhügel Botaan. Der Krieg sollte die Kolosse fast auslöschen. Aus deren Überresten entstanden die Magnaron. Die restlichen Kolosse opferten sich in einer Explosion selbst und konnte so Botaan vernichten. Dessen freigesetzte Sporen vermischten sich mit dem Geist des Lebens, und diese Kombination löste bei einigen Magnaron geistige und körperliche Degeneration aus. Während einige Magnaron weiterexistieren mutierten andere zu den Gronn. Und einige von den Gronn degenerierten zu den Ogron. Und über die Jahrtausende richteten die Sporen weitere Veränderungen bei den Kindern Gronds an,ein Teil der Ogron wurde zu Ogern.Die letzte Stufe des Zerfalls sollten die schwächsten Kinder werden, die Orcs. Ausgenommen von den Kolossen existierte nun jede Stufe des Zerfalls der Kinder Gronds auf Draenor. Leider empfanden diese Völker wenig familäre Bände für einander, und so prägte von nun an Gewalt das Leben der Völker Draenors. Etwa 1.200 Jahre vor der Horde ging das Reich der Apexis unter.Zu dieser Zeit hatten sich die Kinder Grons gut vermehrt und bewohnten weite Teile Draenors. Die Orcs konnten ihre Schwäche mit einem unglaublichen Gemeinschaftssinn und einen für die KInder hohen Intellekt ausgleichen. Allerdings wahren sie dazu verdammt sich zu verstecken. Die größte Orcpopulation lebte in einem Höhlensystem des Gorgrond, einer lebensfeindlichen Region. Orcs und Oger mieden die Orgron. Denn diese versklavten gerne die schwächeren Kinder, fürchteten aber vermutlich auch die die größeren. Daher war ihnen ein freies Leben unter Tage lieber als ein Leben als Sklave an der Oberfläche. Gründung der Orc-Clans Etwa 800 Jahre vor der Horde rebellierten die Oger gegen ihre Ogron-Meister. Das sollte zu einer massiven Veränderung von Draenors Hierarchie führen. Zwei große Feinde der Oger und Orcs, die Gronn und Ogron, wahren fast ausgelöscht. Die Orcs konnten die Höhlen verlassen, und seit Generationen konnten sie wieder frei an der Oberfläche leben. Doch sorgte dieses neue Leben für eine Explosion der Orc-Population. Die Familien stritten, stellenweise mit Gewalt, um Jagdgründe. Daher beschlossen zahlreiche Orcs ihre Heimat zu verlassen und ihr Glück an anderen Orten zu suchen. Die Familien selbst begannen die Clans, welche bis heute stellenweise noch existieren zu gründen. In Gorgrond entstanden: Schwarzfelsclan, Clan des lachenden Schädels,der Donnerfüsten-Clan sowie der Drachenmalclan. Im wilden, lebsenfeindlichen Tanaandschungel nahmen die Orcs diese Natur an und formten den Clan des blutenden Auges, die dunklen, kannibalistischen Orcs unter ihnen wurden verbannt und sammelten sich als Knochenmalmerclan. Im Frostfeuergrat lernen die Orcs sich der Umgebung anzupassen und gründen des Weißklauen, sowie den Frostwolfclan. Doch einige von ihnen sehen das anders und versuchen die Natur zu unterwerfen. Diese Orcs formen den Donnerfürstenclan. In Talador enstehen die mittlerweile untergegangenen Rotläufer und Klingenwindclan. Der Kriegshymnenclan formiert sich in Nagrand, die Schattenmond-Orcs benennen sich nach ihrer Heimat(oder umgekehrt) dem Schattenmondtal. Die ersten Schamanen Es sind die Vorgänger der Schamanen, Mitglieder des Schattenmondclans die Draneor auf der Suche nach dem Göttlichen auf Pilgerreisen durchqueren. Im Nagrand, präziser gesagt auf Grons letzter Ruhestätte, erleben diese Orcs durch die dort pulsierende uralte elementare Energie Träume und Visionen. Dort lernen sie die Geister von Wind,Feuer,Wasser und Erde kennen. Aus tiefster Erfurcht dieser Wesen gegenüber taufen sie diesen Ort den Thron der Elemente. Im gegenseitigen Respekt bauen die Orcs und Elemente eine einzigartige Verbindung auf. Dadurch erhalten diese ersten Schamanen ihre Macht. Es sind die Schattenmond-Orcs die sich zu erst den Elementen verschreiben.In Gronds Schädel entsteht ein Tempel, und die ersten Schamanen vermitteln ihr Wissen unter den Orcs aller Clans. Doch nicht alle Orcs sind gesegnet. Einige von ihnen kommen während der Rituale die es benötigt ein Schamane zu werden der Leere zu nahe. Die Bilder und Visionen die sie dort erleben macht sie wahnsinnig. Sie werden von ihren Clans verstoßen. Eine Totenkopf-Tätoowierung soll zeigen das sie für die Clans gestorben sind. Sie hausen in Höhlen im Nagrand. Die die Ausbildung und die Rituale erfolgreich durchleben werden von ihrem Clan feierlich wieder aufgenommen. Denn der Schamane ist der spirituelle Führer und ein geachteter Ratgeber eines jeden Clans. Die Bruderschaft der Schamanen überbrückt Clangrenzen, so ist es ihnen möglich Streitgkeiten friedlich zu lösen.Es sind die Schattenmond-Schamanen die das Kosh'arg-Fest ins Leben rufen. Erst ein Treffen der Schamanen, wird es zum Treffen und wichtigen Festtag aller Orcs. Krieg mit Goria Das Oger-Imperium von Goria wurde von den Orcs gemieden, und das Imperium mied die Orcs (vermutlich aus Furcht vor ihrer schieren Masse) Anfangs werteten die Oger die Kräfte der Schamanen als Taschenspielertricks, bis sie ihre komplette Macht in Aktion erleben mussten. Daher beschloss Imperator Molok eine Armee zum Thron der Elemte zu schicken. Dort soll dann mit der schamanistischen Kraft experimentiert werden. Doch die Magie der Oger vertug sich nicht mit den Kräften der Elemente. Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte ganz Draenor, und der Tempel im Schädel Gronds wurde zerstört. Obwohl zahreiche Magier getötet wurden und schwere Stürme ganz Draenor erschütterten wollte der Imperator nicht nachgeben. Er sandte einfach neue Magier zum Thron. Beim nächsten Kosh'arg Fest appellierte der oberste Schamane des Schattenmondclans,Nelgram, an alle Clans endlich gegen die Oger vorzugehen. Und die Clans willigten ein. Jede orcische Familie hatte aufgrund der Stürme und den elementaren Unruhen zahlreiche Verluste zu beklagen. Mit dem Segen der Elemente eroberten die vereinten Clans den Thron der Elemente ohne viel Blutvergießen zurück. Doch Molok wollte nicht klein bei geben. Er moblisierte die massiven Streitkräfte Gorias. Diese bedrohten nun das gesamte Volk der Orcs.In diesem totalen Krieg musste jeder Orc der eine Waffe tragen kann in den Kampf ziehen. Frauen,Kinder,Alte.Die Oger glaubten fälschlicherweise das ihre gewaltige Streitmacht die Orcs vor Angst erzittern lassen würde, doch passten die Clans ihre Taktik im Kampf gegen Goria an. Man vermied es nun große Schlachten zu schlagen. Stattdessen zog man nun Guerilla-Taktiken vor. Kleine Gruppen griffen nun Außenposten und kleine Festungen des Imperiums an, auch dessen Infrastruktur wurde sabotiert.Bald war die Armee Gorias gezwungen sich in die Hauptstadt zurück zu ziehen. Die Orcs beschlossen die Stadt auszuhungern, und schlossen daher einen Belgerungsring um diese. Nun drohte das Imperium zu kollabieren. Molok und seine Magier erinnern sich nun an die Apexis-Kristalle und hofften eine Lösung für ihr Probelm zu finden. Bei Nachforschungen entdeckten sie Schriften die vom Fluch von Sethe berichtete, und hoffte diesen Fluch so anpassen zu können das dieser die Orcs befällt. Das Resultat sollten die roten Pocken sein. Und tatsächlich erwies sich die Poken als sehr vernichtete Waffe. Zahllose Orcs wurden getötet. Nelgram und seine Schamanen erkannten das die roten Poken eine unsichtbare Waffe der Oger waren und suchten Kontakt zu den Elementen.Man erkannte, sollten die Oger hier siegen würden sie ihre Experimente am Thron der Elemente fortsetzen.So entfesselten die Elemente all ihre Macht über Goria. Stürme,Gewitter,Flutwellen,Feuer und Erdbeben legten Goria in Schutt und Asche. Die Reste der einstigen Großstadt und ihr Imperator wurde von der Erde verschlungen. Als die anderen Städte Gorias die Geschichten hörten beschlossen sie die Orcs in Frieden zu lassen und keine Experimente mehr mit den Elementen durchzuführen.Die Orcs aber mussten schwere Verluste hinnehmen und beschlossen die erlebte Zerstörung nie wieder ertragen zu müssen. Nelgrim und die anderen Schamanen mussten die massive Zerstörungskraft der Elemente erst verarbeiten, doch einigte man sich schnell das eine geeinte Orcarmee nicht mehr nötig ist. Man ging seiner Wege. Das Imperium von Goria soltle sich nie wieder erholen. Die Städte wurden unabhängige Stadtstaaten und die Orcs nahmen sich große Teile des Reiches mit Gewalt.Der Untergang Gorias sollte die Orcs zu dominanten Spezies Draenors werden. Bis die Draenei vor 200 Jahren ankamen. Einfluss der Draenei auf die Orcs Das Raumschiff der Naaru, die Genedar stürzte im südlichen Nagrand ab. Ein Teil der Besatzung, der Naaru K'ure, wurde schwer verletzt, was ihn in die Leeren-Phase zwang, einen normalen Teil des Naaru-Lebenszyklus. Die Ahnengeister der Orcs wurden von dem Naaru angezogen, und das zog die Schamanen samt den Clans an. Daher beschlossen die Draenei das Wrack zu verlassen. Die krisallene Oberfläche wurde von den Orcs bearbeitet, das Umfeld mit mystischen Motiven verziert. Die Schamanen hingegen gingen in das Wrack um mit den Geistern zu sprechen. Und sie brachten ihnen heiliges Wasser mit. Dieses Wasser half K'ure dabei den Lebenszyklus schneller zu druchleben und das ihn schockierende Verzehren von Seelen zu unterbinden. Das Wissen das das Raumschiff, nun als Oshu'gun (heiliger Berg) bekannt, nicht immer da war ging verloren. Denn bei den Orcs wurde Wissen in der Regel immer von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben. Dabei ging viel Wissen verloren. Der Kontakt zwischen den Orcs und Draenei hingegen war als kaum nennenswert zu betrachten. Er reduzierte sich auf Handelsbezieungen und gelegentliche Zusammenstöße wie z.b. bei der Jagd. Anders als die Orcs aber konnten die Draeni Draenor soweit prägen wie zuletzt die Oger von Goria. Sie bauten befestigte Straßen und errichteten die Stadt Shattrath, kleine Siedlungen wie Talador, das spirituelle Zentrum wurde der Tempel von Karabor und ihre letzte Ruhestätte fanden viele Draenei im Mausoleum von Auchindoun. In der Regel mieden die Orcs diese Orte. Es war sogar eine Mutprobe unter jungen Orcs zum Zentrum von Auchindoun zu laufen und dort eine Säule zu berühren. Der Pakt mit Kil'Jaeden left|thumbDie Orcs hatten nun das unwahrscheinliche Pech zu einem Spielball im Rachefeldzug Kil'jaedens gegen die Draenei zu werden. Dazu beobachteten er und sein Diener Talgar die Orcs. Schnell wurde ihnen klar das die Schamanen nützlich werden könnten um die Orcs zu einer Waffe gegen die Draenei zu verwenden. Dazu bediente sich der Dämonenlord des Krüppels Gul'dan. Dieser war bereits sein Volk für Macht zu verkaufen.Er erhielt Macht über das Fel und ihm gelang es den Schattenmondclan zu unterwandern und zum "Schüler" vom hoch angesehenen Schamanen Ner'zhul zu werden. Mit Hilfe von Träumen wo Kil'jaeden als dessen tote Frau Rulkan erschien und Gul'dans Zureden gelang es ihnen schließlich ihn davon zu überzeugen das die Draenei eine große Gefahr für das Volk der Orcs darstellen. Daher rief er die Clans am Oshu'gun zusammen. Was außerhalb des Kosh'arg Fests ungewöhnlich war. Dennoch trafen alle Häuptlinge zusammen mit ihren Schamanen und Beratern am Fuß des Oshu'gun ein.Dort berrichtete Ner'zhul den Clans von seiner Offenbarung. Da sie um ihr Volk bangten stimmten die Orcs dem Krieg gegen die Draenei zu. Zu Beginn des Krieges griffen die Orctruppen kleine Jagdgruppen der Dranei an, recht überrascht wurden die Blauhäute niedergemetzelt. Ersmalig offenbarte sich Kil'Jaeden den Orcs. Trotz Velens Vermitlungsversuchen ging die Jagd der Orcs weiter, die Draenei begannen auch sie zu verteidigen. Die Schamanen mussten nun gegen die Magier der Draenei kämpfen. Mussten sie, konnten sie aber nicht, die Ahnen und die Elemente waren mit den Angriffen der Orcs nicht einverstanden und ignorierten die Rufe der Schamanen. Das machte Ner'zhul stutzig, er reiste zum Oshu'gun und suchte Antworten, die er umgehend auch erhielt, die Ahnen waren mit dem Pakt mit Kil'Jaeden wütend, ebenfalls waren sie über das Massaker der Orcs entsetzt.Sie entzogen den Orcs ihren Segen. Um sein Volk vor weiteren Schaden zu bewahren verweigerte er sich dem Dämonenlord. Doch dieser hatte bereits kein weiteres Interesse an ihm,er nahm dessen Schüler Gul'dan zu sich. Nach Ner'zhuls Entmachtung begann der Orc mit dem Aufbau der Horde. Der Aufstieg der Horde Gul'dan wusste, dass die Orcs in ihrem Bestreben die Draenei zu vernichten versagen würden, sollten sie sich weiter auf die Schamanen und ihr Clandenken verlassen. Deshalb beschloss er, das Volk zu einigen. Hierzu vereinte er erneut die Clans. In einer von ihm manipulierten Wahl machte er den Schwarzfels Schwarzfaust zu seinem Marionettenkriegshäuptling. Schwarzfaust glaubte, dass er das Sagen hätte, doch dem war nie so. Gul'dan wollte nun endgültig mit dem Schamanentum brechen, laut Kil'Jaeden sollten die Orcs nicht länger um Macht bitten, sondern sie beherrschen. Gul'dan konnte seine Kräfte nun öffentlich nutzen und dieser bildete dann weitere Orcs in der neuen Kunst der Hexenmeister aus. Diese Dämonen beschwörenden Zauberer sollten die Defizite der Schamanen ausgleichen. Am Fuße des Oshu'gun zeigten die Hexenmeister den Häuptlingen ihr Können. Die mächtigsten Hexenmeister wählte Gul'dan aus, mit ihnen gründete er den Schattenrat, die wahre Regierung der Horde. Zusammen mit einigen treuen Häuptlingen führte der Schattenrat aus den Schatten heraus die Horde an. So begann die systematische Ausrottung der Draenei. Rote Pocken Etwa zur selben Zeit bricht eine wohlbekannte Krankheit unter den Orcs aus. Da die Schamanen verschwunden waren, und die Verbindung zu den Elementen gestört war konnte die Krankheit dieses Mal nicht so schnelle geheilt werden wie beim letzten Mal. Deshalb wurden die mit diesen roten Pocken erkrankten Orcs in das Quarantänedorf Garadar gebracht. Aus Angst vor der Ansteckung mied die Horde dieses Dorf. Was für die Erkrankten nach deren Heilung als Segen herausstellen sollte. Krieg gegen die Draenei Mit den Hexern an ihrer Seite begannen die Angriffe auf die Städte und Siedlungen der Draenei. Die Stadt Telmor etwa wurde geradezu vernichtet. Nicht einmal die heiligsten Orte der Draenei blieben verschont, der Tempel von Karabor wurde erobert. Dort machte es sich Gul'dan heimisch. Die Hexenmeister nahmen nicht einmal mehr Rücksicht auf die Kinder ihres Volkes. Sie stärkten sich selbst, indem sie die Kinder altern ließen. Vorzeitg erwachsen sollten sie die Horde verstärken, dadurch gab es immer weniger Kinder unter den Orcs. Ebenfalls vergaßen die Orcs ihre Feindschaft mit den Ogern. Die Orcs sahen sie als mobile Kriegsgeräte. Die Oger schlossen sich an, als versprochen wird, das die Gronns nun gejagt würden. Dies geschieht schließlich auch, die Gronns sind nun vom Aussterben bedroht. Ebenfalls nahm Kil'Jaeden wieder Kontakt zu Gul'dan auf. Er wollte den Orcs mehr Macht geben, dazu sollten sie aus dem "Kelch der Einheit" trinken, das Blut des Grubenlords Mannoroth sollte sie nicht wirklich stärken, sondern sie von der Legion abhängig machen. Das wussten die Orcs aber nicht, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen und den Frostwolfclan trank jeder Orc aus dem Kelch. Das Blut sorgte dafür, dass die Orcs körperlich wie geistig mutierten. Sie wurden größer, muskulöser und ihre Augen begannen dämonisch rot zu leuchten. Das dämonische beeinflusste ihre Sinne, sie wurden gewaltbereiter und Mordlustiger. Ebenfalls wurde die gewaltige Höllnefeuerzitadelle erbaut, dort wurden die Clans als gewaltige Armee zusammengezogen. So verdorben stürmen die Orcs Seite an Seite mit Dämonen die Hauptstadt Shattrath. Doch den verhassten Velen können sie auch dort nicht finden. Dies spielt für die Dämonen keine Rolle mehr, denn Kil'Jaeden betrachtet die Sache als erledigt und überlässt die verdorbenen Orcs sich selbst. Auch das Land Draenor hat unter den Dämonen und den Hexenemeistern gelitten, die Wildtiere sind verschwunden, Gewässer vertrocknet und das Land gibt nicht mehr genug Nahrung her. Um eine Rückkehr zum Schamanismus dauerhaft zu unterbinden, zerbrach Gul'dan in einem Ritual im Schattenmondtal die Verbindung zu den Elementen. Ferner versiegelt er mit seinen Mächten den Oshu'gun und lässt ihn von Dämonen bewachen. In blutigen Arenakämpfen müssen die Häuptlinge und Krieger Nahrung und Wasser für ihren Clan erkämpfen. Gul'dan wusste: Sollte nicht bald etwas passieren, würde sich das Volk gegen ihn erheben. Das dunkle Portal Ein seltsamer Fremder nimmt in Gul'dans Träumen Kontakt mit ihm auf. Der vonSargeras bessesene Medivh thumb zeigt ihm Bilder des fruchtbaren Azeroths und der Menschen, das sollte den Orcs als Beute genügen, Bilder von Sargeras Gruft und der dort verborgenen Macht machen auch Gul'dan aufmerksam. So verbünden sich die beiden. Um das Heben der Insel der Gruft zu üben, erschafft Gul'dan im Schattenmondtal seinen Berg, Gul'dans Hand. Auf der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel bauen die Orcs eine gewaltige Steintür, auf Seiten Draenors beginnen die Hexenmeister mit einem Ritual, auf Seiten Azeroths beginnt Medivh einen Spalt zu öffnen. Als das scheinbar misslingt, wird Gul'dan von Durotan öffentlich angeprangert und verspottet. So sorgt der Häuptling dafür, dass sein Clan später verbannt wird. Doch das dunkle Portal öffnet sich. Die Diener des Schattenrats sind die ersten, die es durchschreiten. Sie bringen Nahrung und Wasser nach Draenor .Der Sturm auf Azeroth hat begonnen. Der erste Krieg Bald breitet sich die Horde in Azeroth aus. In den Sümpfen des Elends errichten sie ihre erste Basis Steinard. thumb|288px Das naheliegende Königreich Sturmwind ist ihr erstes Ziel. Um seine Armee vor einer Endeckung zu bewahren, umgibt Gul'dan die Sümpfe mit einem Nebel. Die Clans des Schattenhammers und des blutenden Auges greifen die Hauptstadt Sturmwind an, werden aber vernichtend geschlagen. So beschließt die Horde nur noch kurze, schnelle Angriffe durchzuführen. Dadurch halten die Menschen die Orcs lediglich für ein Ärgernis. Nur der Ritter Anduin Lothar und seine Männer wollen das nicht glauben. Auch bleibt Gul'dan mit Medivh in Kontakt, eines seiner Zuchtergebnisse, Garona Halforcen wird nach Karazhan geschickt. Sie war das Resultat eines schrecklichen Versuches, ein menschenähnliches Wesen zu erschaffen. Orc-Krieger durften sich an Draenei-Frauen vergehen, so wurde Garona geboren, Gul'dan ließ sie künstlich altern und belegte sie mit einem Kontrollzauber. In Karazhan verlieben sie und Medivh sich ineinander, das Halblut Me'dan wird gezeugt. Garona und Medivhs Schüler Khadgar erkennt die Wahrheit hinter Medivh. Zusammen mit Anduin Lothar köpfen sie den Magier, Medivh kommt frei und Sargeras wird verbannt. Bald benutzt Gul'dan seinen Zauber und sorgt dafür, dass die in Sturmwind willkommene Garona König Llane Wrynn tötet. Ohne ihren tapferen König und seine Führung fällt Sturmwind. Anduin Lothar und Khadgar führen zusammen mit Prinz Varian Flüchtlinge nach Lordaeron. Schwarzfausts Ende left|thumb Die Horde zieht siegreich in Sturmwind ein. Marodierend und plündernd tobt sie sich in der Stadt aus. Gul'dan bekommt von all dem nichts mit. Da er Medivhs Geist immer wieder besucht und erforscht, ist er auch dort, als der Magier getötet wird. Der Eindruck des Todes ist zu viel für Gul'dan, er fällt in ein Koma. Das nutzt Orgrim Schicksalshammer umgehend aus, er verhört und foltert Garona, bis sie den Standort des Schattenrats offenbart. Die Wahrheit über den Schattenrat hatte er von seinem Freund, dem frisch gebackenen Vater Durotan, erhalten, doch der Frostwolf und dessen Gefährtin sollten das mit dem Leben bezahlen. Sofort brechen Orgrim und einige Wolfsreiter auf. Sie metzeln den Schattenrat nieder. Dann nimmt sich Orgrim seines alten Anführers Schwarzfaust an. In einem Zweikampf tötet Schicksalshammer seinen nun schutzlosen Häuptling. Als Orgrim dessen Kopf in die Höhe hält, wird er der neue Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Orgrim will nicht länger die Ehrlosigkeit in der Horde akzeptieren, ferner nimmt er die Hexenmeister an die kurze Leine. Zwischen erstem und zweitem Krieg Gul'dan erwacht aus seinem Koma. Sein Schüler Cho'gall und Orgrim Schicksalshammer stellen ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen. Damit ihn das Schicksal des Schattenrats nicht ereilt, muss er der Horde jetzt die Treue schwören und ihr ein Zeichen dafür geben. Aus den Seelen des Schattenrats und Menschenleichen erschafft Gul'dan Todesritter, untote Zauberhexer. Diese Wesen sollen nicht die einzigen neuen Verbündeten werden, die Schwarzfaustbrüder, Söhne des ehemaligen Kriegshäuptlings, haben die Waldtrolle und ihren Häuptling Zul'jin aus der Gefangenschaft befreit, dieser schließt sich der Horde an. Auch der Drachenmalclan bringt die mächtigsten neuen Verbündeten in die Horde: Die roten Drachen. Zuluhed hat die Drachenseele in den Bergen Khaz Mondans gefunden. Da er die Macht des Artefakts nicht nutzen kann, tut das sein Leutnant Nekrosh Schädelspalter. Er marschiert mit der Seele in den Bau des roten Drachenschwarms. Alexstrasza und ihr Schwarm sind der Macht nicht gewachsen und müssen sich fügen, in Grim Batol muss sie ständig neue Reittiere gebären. In Khaz Modan gibt Schicksalshammer dem Clan des blutenden Auges die Aufgabe, die Zwerge zu besiegen und ihre Stadt Eisenschmiede zu erobern. Doch die Orcs bekommen die mächtigen Tore des Zwergenfestungen nicht geknackt. Ferner sollen sie Öl und Eisen abbauen, damit sie eine Flotte aufbauen können. Mit dieser will Schicksalshammer Lordaeron erobern. Der zweite Krieg left|thumb|348px Während das Baby Thrall vom Adligen Aedalas Schwarzmoor gefunden und aufgezogen wird, landen die Orcs in Lordaeron. Sie treffen jedoch auf massiven menschlichen Widerstand. Die Menschen haben sich unter militärischem Kommando von Anduin Lothar zur Allianz vereint. Die Horde hat einen würdigen Gegner gefunden. Noch sind die Menschen nicht das Ziel, sondern das Elfenreich von Quel'thalas im Norden. So will die Horde eine mögliche Gefahr bannen und den Waldtrollen ihren Wunsch erfüllen. Mit einer Finte erreichen sie die Elfenländer. Dort trifft die Horde auf ein magisches Hindernis: die Runensteine. Gul'dan erkennt das Potenzial der Steine und erschafft die Altäre der Stürme. Mit diesen erschafft er zu Schicksalshammers Entsetzen die Ogermagier. Diese setzten der Allianz zu. Die Hochelfen kommen den Menschen zu Hilfe, können aber nichts gegen die roten Drachen tun. Sie brennen die Wälder nieder. Während versucht wird, das Feuer zu löschen, zieht Orgrim Richtung Süden. Gul'dan bleibt in Quel'thalas und experimentiert weiter. Ein Menschenreich, Alterac, hat die Allianz verraten. Gegen das Versprechen, dass sein Reich unversehrt bleibt, lässt Aiden Perenolde die Orcs durch sein Land ziehen. So können die Orcs die Hauptstadt Lordaerons direkt erreichen. Die Belagerung scheint gewonnen zu werden, nicht einmal die Armee kann das verhindern, wären da nicht erneut die Verräter. Gul'dan hatte sein Ziel, das Grab des Sargeras, nicht aufgegeben. Zusammen mit dem Schattenhammerclan marschieren seine Sturmrufer nach Süderstade. Dort stehlen sie Schiffe der Horde und brechen auf das Meer auf. Schicksalshammer will keinen Verrat mehr in der Horde dulden und sendet die Schwarzfaustbrüder und ihren Black-Tooth-Grin-Clan hinterher. Die Brüder reichen aufgrund des bevorstehenden Siegs Protest ein, willigen aber ein die Verräter zu jagen. Während der Black-Tooth-Grin-Clan ebenfalls nach Süderstade zieht wird die nun deutlich geschwächte Horde vor den Toren der Hauptstadt von der geballten Allianzarmee vernichtend geschlagen. Die Horde zieht sich nach Khaz Modan zurück, die Allianz immer im Rücken. Die Horde vereint sich mit dem Clan des toten Auges, wird aber von den Zwergen von Eisenschmiede und den Menschen in die Zange genommen. Auf hoher See heben Gul'dan und seine Hexenmeister die Gruft des Sargeras und schlagen vor ihrem Eingang ein Lager auf. Während die Hexenmeister und Gul'dan in die Gruft aufbrechen, bleiben Cho'gall, die Sturmrufer und der Schattenhammer vor der Gruft zurück. Zwar kämpfen die beiden Clans für das Ende der Welt, doch das bleibt aus. Nachdem seine Getreuen geflohen sind oder von den Dämonen zerissen wurden, wird auch Gul'dan schwer verwundet, unter Sargeras Gelächter stirbt er einen qualvollen Tod. Der siegreiche Black-Tooth-Grin-Clan setzt sich in Richtung des dunklen Portals ab. Die Zwerge haben sich der Allianz angeschlossen und die Horde zu ihrem Hauptquartier, der Schwarzfelsspitze, zurückgeschlagen. In einer epischen Schlacht tötet Orgrim Schicksalshammer Anduin Lothar, doch dessen Vertreter Turalyon schafft es, ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Die Schwarzfelsspitze wird eingenommen und die Horde ist geschlagen. Orgrim wird als lebende Trophäe zur Hauptstadt gebracht, kann aber aus deren Kerker, der Unterstadt, fliehen. Die dunkle Horde Die Black-Tooth-Grins kämpfen nicht mehr besonders um das dunkle Portal. Während es von Khadgar vernichtet wird, fliehen die Orcs in die Wildnis, einige Zeit später erreichen immer mehr verstreute Orcs, Trolle und Oger die Schwarzfelsspitze. Rend Schwarzfaust besteigt den Thron Schicksalshammers und wird der Kriegshäuptling der dunklen Horde. Bald müssen er und seine Leute sich aber Nefarian geschlagen geben und ihm dienen. Im Schwarzfels liefern sich Orcs und Dunkeleisenzwerge Kämpfe um die Herrschaft über den Berg. Durch das dunkle Portal Der entmachtete Ner'zhul war mit seinem Schattenmondclan auf Draenor genauso zurück geblieben wie der Kriegshymnenclan unter Grom Höllschrei sowie andere kleinere Clans. Sie sollten die Interessen der Horde auf Draenor vertreten. Der alte Schamane wurde Zeuge, als eine geschlagene Horde durch das sich schließende Portal schleifte. Ner'zhul sah für sein Volk keine Chance. Der Blutrausch und der sterbende Planet sorgten dafür. Ner'zul schloss sich mit den verbleibenden Todesrittern und Magiern zusammen. Azeroth sollte den Menschen überlassen werden, die Orcs wollten von dort lediglich Artefakte stehlen, um neue Portale in andere Welten zu öffnen. Dazu entsendete er die verbleibenden Clans durch das neue dunkle Portal. Sie griffen die Festung Nethergarde an, Ner'zhuls Agenten umgingen sie und begannen die Artefakte zu stehlen. Ohne die Hilfe des Drachenmalclans drohte dieser Plan jedoch zu scheitern, aber Todesschwinge wollte nach Draenor gelangen und bot die Hilfe seines Schwarms an. Mit Hilfe der schwarzen Drachen kehrten die Orcs nach Draenor zurück. Der Kriegshymnenclan, einige Orcs und Rexxar blieben in Azeroth zurück. In Draenor musste Ner'zhul neben einer Niederlage die Zerstörung seines Planeten verantworten, durch die sich unkontrollierbar öffnenden Portale wurde der Planet zerrissen und die Physik außer Kraft gesetzt: die Scherbenwelt entstand. Der fliehende Ner'zhul wurde von einem rachesuchenden Kil'Jaeden abgefangen und zum Lichkönig gemacht. Die Niederlage von Grim Batol Neben der dunklen Horde hatte der Drachenmalclan den Krieg überstanden, denn er hatte noch immer Alexstrasza und ihren Schwarm unter seiner Herrschaft. Zuluhed hielt Dun Algaz. In Grim Batol beherrschte Nekros Schädelspalter dank der Dämonenseele die roten Drachen. Ein roter Drache war Nekros jedoch entwischt, der als Krasus getarnte Korialstrasz entsendete seinen Schüler Rhonin nach Grim Batol. Doch auch Todesschwinge hatte Pläne mit den Eiern des roten Schwarms. Er wollte sie zu seinen Kindern machen, im Getöse des Kampfs zwischen Todesschwinge und den anderen Aspekten schafft es Rhonin, die Drachenseele zu vernichten. Mit voller Kraft schlagen die anderen Aspekte Todesschwinge in die Flucht. Der Drachenmalclan muss fliehen oder den Zorn der Drachenkönigin ertragen. Die Orcs der Scherbenwelt Die Orcs der Scherbenwelt wurden als geeintes Volk zerrissen. Die Quarantäneorcs bauten ihre schamanistische Kultur wieder auf und wurden zu den unverdorbenen Mag'har. Sie ließen sich im Nagrand und den Wäldern von Terokkar nieder. Andere Clans wurden von den Dämonen der brennenden Legion unterworfen. Der neue Herr der Scherbenwelt Magtheridon infzierte sie mit seinem Blut und erschuf sich eine Armee von Höllenorcs. Thralls Aufstieg Für die auf Azeroth gestrandeten Orcs waren die nächsten Jahre die dunkelsten ihrer Geschichte, die Krieger und Veteranen der großen Kriege wurden in die Internierungslager getrieben. Dort zeigte sich bald die negative Wirkung des Dämonenblutes, durch den mangelnden Kontakt mit Hexenmeistern und den fehlenden Kampf wurden die Orcs lethargisch und antriebslos, die Wächter der Allianz hatten in den Internierungslagern nicht viel zu tun. Im Zentrum des Lager Durnholde wuchs ein junger Orc namens Thrall auf, als Gladiator und Skalve von Aedalas Schwarzmoor sollte er eines Tages eine Armee von Orcs gegen die Menschen führen und Aedalas zum König machen. Doch Thrall sehnte sich nach der Freiheit und einem Leben unter seinen Leuten. Dank der Hilfe seiner Freudin Taretha konnte Thrall entkommen, beim Kriegshymnenclan lernte er als Gegenleistung für Hilfe die Fähigkeiten und die Kultur seines Volkes kennen. Thrall wollte jedoch seinen Clan, den der Frostwölfe finden. Lange Zeit irrte Thrall durch die Berge von Alterac, bis er fast erfroren von den Eiswölfen des Clans gefunden wurde. Drek'thar, Schamane des Clans, pflegte ihn gesund. Thrall arbeitete wider Erwarten Drek'Thars für den Clan, er wollte sich seinen Platz im Clan verdienen. Als Thrall jedoch schwer gekränkt ein Clanmitglied angriff, erkannte Drek'Thar die Bestimmug des kommenden Häuptlings: der Junge ist ein Schamane. So bildet Drek'Thar Thrall aus, in einem Ritual wird er von den Elementen anerkannt. Nun will Thrall seinen Clan und den Kreigshymnenclan unter seinem Freund Grom Höllschrei bündeln, um die Orcs aus den Internierungslagern zu befreien. Doch ein unbekannter Wanderer belächlet Thralls Plan, also fordert er ihn zu einem Kampf heraus. Thrall stellt fest, dass jener Orc, den er gerade überwältigt, niemand anderes als Orgrim Schicksalshammer ist. Der Kriegshäuptling erklärt, dass er an der Lethargie der Orcs scheitern wird, also überlegt man Thrall in die Lager zu schmuggeln, damit er und seine schamanistischen Kräfte die Orcs motivieren. Mmehr als einmal führen Thrall die kampfwilligen Orcs von innen und Orgrim und Grom die Horde von außen, bis sie ein Lager in Arathi angreifen. ein Reiterangriff verletzt Orgrim tödlich. Damit die Horde nicht wieder scheitert, will der Sterbende, dass Thrall seinen Platz einnimmt. Thralls erste Amtshandlung ist die rituelle Verbrennung der Gefallenen, sein nächstes Ziel heißt Durnholde. Als Thrall vor den Mauern steht, wirft ihm Schwarzmoor Tarethas Kopf vor die Füße. Thrall befiehlt darauf den Sturm der Festung. Durnholde fällt, als Thrall Schwarzmoor tötet. Thrall treibt die Menschen aus der Burg und nutzt seine Kräfte, um sie zu vernichten. Dann führt er die Horde in die Wälder. Der dritte Krieg Einige Jahre später träumt Thrall einen seltsamen Traum: ein rätselhafter Prophet befiehlt ihm und seiner Horde nach Kalimdor zu segeln. Thrall glaubt ihm und will nun aufbrechen. Dazu sammelt er die Horde, nur der Kriegshymnenclan fehlt noch, denn der wilde Grom Höllschrei wird gefangen gehalten. Die Horde stürmt das Lager und stiehlt die dort liegenden Schiffe. Die Flotte wird am Mahlstrom getrennt. Thrall und seine Leute landen auf den Inseln des Südmeers. Dort trifft er auf den Troll-Hexendoktor Sen'jin und seinen Dunkelspeerclan. Deren Dorf wird von den Menschen bedroht. In dem Moment, als das Trolldorf vor den Menschen gerettet worden ist, greifen Murlocs unter der Kontrolle einer Nagahexe an. Sie entführen Sen'jin in ihre Höhle. Obwohl Thrall sofort aufbricht, kann er nicht verhindern, dass der alte Troll geopfert wird. Wieder an der Oberfläche beginnt die Horde mit der Evakuierung der Insel. Orcs und Trolle unter Vol'jin segeln nach Kalimdor weiter, als der Vulkan auf der Südmeerinsel ausbricht. Ankunft auf Kalimdor Bald erleiden die Orcs Schiffbruch auf Kalimdor, auf der Suche nach dem Kriegshymnenclan führt Thrall sie tiefer in den wilden Kontinent. Dort lernt er die Tauren kennen, diese werden von den Zentauren immer wieder angegriffen. Thrall er hilft dem Taurenhäuptling Cairne Bluthuf dabei, der Zentauren Herr zu werden und das Land Mulgore zu erreichen. Thrall findet endlich den Kriegshymnenclan wieder, dieser befindet sich im Kampf mit den Menschen. Als die Menschen besiegt sind, entsetzt Groms Dämonengerede den Kriegshäuptling. Um ihn ruhig zu stellen, sollen er und sein Clan in das nördliche Eschental reisen, um dort Holz für eine Siedlung zu schlagen. Thrall reist mit einem Luftschiff ins Steinkrallengebirge, dort soll laut Cairne ein mächtiges Orakel leben. Der Mord an Cenarius thumbDer Kriegshymnenclan hat ein Camp im Eschental aufgeschlagen. Als sie das erste Holz schlagen, fühlen sich die Orcs beobachtet, sie glauben, dass sogar Geister im Wald sind, doch die Irrwische sind keine Gefahr. Echt sind jedoch die Nachtelfen, ihre Kampfeslust beeindruckt Grom Höllschrei. Trotz des erbitterten Widerstands sammeln die Kriegshymnenorcs genug Holz für eine Siedlung. Gerade als die Bauarbeiten abgeschlossen sind, tritt ein mächtiger Gegner hervor: der Waldgott der Nachtelfen, Cenarius. Gegen dessen göttliche Magie können die Orcs nichts ausrichten, er schlägt sie sogar in ihre Ausgangsstellung zurück. Die Schamanen spüren eine mächtige Machtquelle in den Wäldern. Umgehend brechen Grom und seine Krieger auf, sie mähen sich durch Wildtiere, Furbolgs und Satyrn, diese hatten einen rätselhaften Brunnen bewacht, der laut den Hexendoktoren vor dämonischer Macht strotzt. Die Hexendoktoren raten vom Konsum des Wassers ab, Grom belächelt die Schwächlinge und trinkt mit seinen Kriegern von dem Wasser. Das war Mannoroths Plan, erst wollte er die Orcs erneut verderben, und er wollte Cenarius töten, was den Teufelsorcs gelingt. Die wilden Kriegshymnenorcs sperren die Trolle weg und schließen sich wieder der Legion an. Die Erlösung der Orcs Im Steinkrallengebirge treffen Orcs und Tauren erneut aufeinander. Zusammen wollen sie den Steinkrallengipfel erreichen, doch die Wildhammerzwerge machen das unmöglich. Erst als sie die mächtigen Windreiter von Kalimdor aus den Fängen der Harpyen retten, gelingt es ihnen, die Menschen vom Gipfel zu vertreiben. In den Höhlen des Orakels lernen sie die Herrin der Menschen kennen. Jaina Prachtmeer war aus Lordaeron geflohen, da es an die Geißel und die Legion gefallen war. Das Orakel, besser bekannt als Medivh, verlangt, dass sich die beiden Völker verbünden und die Legion besiegen. Zuerst jedoch müssen sie Grom vom Einfluss der Dämonen befreien. Dazu marschieren Menschen und Orcs in die Grenzgebiete des Eschentals. Dort will Jaina Prachtmeer einen Zauber wirken, der Grom und seine Leute heilen kann, doch dazu muss Thrall ihn in ein magisches Gefäß sperren und ihn zu ihr bringen. Doch die mächtigen Höllenorcs haben sich mit den Dämonen verbündet. Kurz nach den ersten Angriffen auf die Kriegshymnenbefestigung greifen die Infernalen an. Thrall und Cairne können jedoch Grom erreichen, dort erzählt er ihm die Wahrheit über den Blutrausch. Dann fängt Thrall ihn ein. In Jainas Camp wird er geheilt, er bedauert seine Taten. Thrall erlegt Grom als Buße auf, dass er hilft Mannoroth zu töten. Die beiden greifen den Grubenlord an, beide werden umgeworfen, doch Grom kann Mannoroth einen tödlichen Stoß versetzen. Die freigesetzte dämonische Energie tötet Grom. Sekunden vor seinem Tod endet der Blutrausch auch bei Grom. Das Ende des Krieges thumb|292pxMenschen und Orcs wandern weiter im den Wäldern des Eschentals, gemeinsam will man eine Taktitk erarbeiten, um die Legion zu schlagen. Medivh sorgt dafür, dass Nachtelfen, Menschen und Orcs einen Pakt schließen, um die Legion zu schlagen. Dazu will der Erzdruide der Nachtelfen, Malfurion Sturmgrimm, die Macht der Natur und des Weltenbaums Nordrassil verwenden, um den Kommandanten der Legion, Archimonde zu vernichten. Ohne Archimonde würde die Legion den Krieg verlieren. Archimonde will ebenfalls zum Weltenbaum gelangen,dazu maschiert die Legion auf den Berg Hyjal zu, auf dessen Spitze Nordrassil ruht.Menschen,Orcs und Nachtelfen errichten Bollwerke die Archimonde bremsen sollen damit Malfurion seinen Plan umsetzten kann.Nach schweren Verlusten und einen harten Kampf tappt der Dämon in die Falle.Der dritte Krieg ist vorbei. Die Invasion von Durotar Thrall führt die Horde nach dem Sieg in den Süden. Dort gründen sie an der östlichen Küste die Nation von Durotar. Im Norden dieser Steinwüste entsteht die mächtige Stadt Orgrimmar. Das Land wurde nach Durotan, die Stadt nach Orgrim Schicksalshammer bennant. In einer nach Grom Höllschrei benannten Festung residiert Thrall. Die Aufbauarbeiten gehen gut voran, bis das Halblut Rexxar in der Stadt eintrifft, er hat eine Nachricht erhalten, dass die Seefahrer von Kul Tiras Durotar bedrohen. Also schickt Thrall Rexxar auf eine Mission, Armeen für die Verteidigung des Landes aufzustellen. Dazu vereint er Trolle, Tauren, Oger und Orcs unter dem Banner der Horde. Gemeinsam gelingt es dieser Horde die Soldaten aus Kul Tiras aus Theramore zu jagen und ihren Herren Daelin Prachtmeer zu töten. Aus Dank für seine Leistungen ernennt Thrall Rexxar zum neuen Champion von Durotar. Die neue Horde thumb|336pxDrei Jahre später leben die Orcs noch immer in Durotar. Gemeinsam mit den Tauren und Trollen haben sie eine neue Horde gegründet. Ebenso beherrschen sie weite Teile des wüstenartigen Zentral-Kalimdors. Der Friede mit den Nachtelfen ist aufgrund alter Wunden zu Ende. Noch immer dringen die Orcs des Kriegshymnenclans in die Wälder des Eschentals vor, um dort Holz zu schlagen. In der Kriegshymnenschlucht kommt es immer wieder zu Kämpfen. In den östlichen Königreichen beziehen die Orcs ihre alten Stellungen wieder, der Frostwolfclan kehrt unter Drek'thars Führung in das Alteractal zurück, dort kämpft man mit der Sturmlanzengarde um dieses Gebiet. Der alte Feind, die dunkle Horde, stirbt mit ihrem falschen Kriegshäuptling Rend Schwarzfaust und dessen Herren Nefarian. Die Drachenmalorcs des Sumpflands fühlen sich dieser Horde mehr verpflichtet und greifen Hordemitglieder an. Die Verlassenen unter ihrer Herrin Sylvanas Windläufer treten der Horde bei, beide Seiten beäugen sich skeptisch, da die anderen Rassen für die Verlassenen primitive Zweckverbündete sind. Krieg in der Scherbenwelt Zwei Jahre nach der Gründung der neuen Horde öffnet sich das dunkle Portal, die alte Heimat der Orcs kann wieder betreten werden. Thrall ist entsetzt, als er bemerkt, wer die Höllenfeuerzitadelle bewohnt: Eine neue Horde von Teufelsorcs greift alles und jeden an. Nach dem Tod des Verderbers Magtheridon endet der Blutrausch der Höllenorcs, doch für viele Drachenmal-, Blutende-Augen-, und Zerschmetterte-Hand-Orcs kommt jede Hilfe zu spät. Eine Endeckung jedoch lässt das ganze Volk hoffen: Abenteurer der Horde spüren einen Stamm von unverdorbenen Orcs, die Mag'har auf, deren Anführer Garrosh, der Sohn des Grom, ist. Die Konferenz von Theramore Nach den Erfolgen in der Scherbenwelt möchte Garrosh die Lebenweise der Orcs von Azeroth gerne sehen, er begleitet Thrall nach Orgrimmar. Garrosh ist von den Zuständen dort entsetzt und will mehr für sein Volk tun, und das kann er in seiner Auffassung nur mit einem Krieg gegen die Menschen und Eroberungsstreifzüge in deren Ländern. Deshalb will Garrosh Thrall zu einer Konferenz nach Theramore begleiten. Das Treffen verläuft dank Jaina Prachtmeer und Anduin Wrynn erwartend gut, Thrall und Varian sind dabei Handelsbeziehungen zu knüpfen. Als der Schattenhammerclan angreift und das Treffen jäh unterbricht,geben der misstrauische Varian und Garrosh jeweils der anderen Seite die Schuld. Als Garona Halforcen die Angreifer anführt, ist das für Varian der persönliche Gipfel. Nachdem der Angriff niedergeschlagen ist, verlassen beide Seiten wütend und frustriert Theramore. Der Krieg in Nordend Garrosh hat Thrall bei der seiner Auffassung nach schwachen Führung der Horde lange genug zugesehen, er zweifelt ihn in der Öffentlichkeit immer öfter an, bis Thrall genug hat. er sagt, dass er nie die selben Fehler wie Grom Höllschrei machen wolle. Das sieht Garrosh als Beleidigung und fordert ihm zu einem Mak'gora heraus. Gerade als der Kampf begonnen hat, greift die Geißel Orgrimmar an. Nach dem Sieg über die Angreifer beschließt Thrall zu Garroshs und Sylvanas' Freude den Angriff auf Nordend. Garrosh wird zum Oberkommandierenden der Nordendoffensive ernannt, der Orcveteran Varok Saurfang wird an seine Seite gestellt. In der Kriegshymnenfeste lehrt der alte Orc den jungen Höllschrei alles über Ehre und das richtige Verhalten eines Kriegers. Saurfangs Sohn Dranosh führt die Elite der Kor'kron gegen die Pforte Angrathar so wie Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon von der Allianz. Beide fallen dem hinterhältigen Angriff der Verräter der Verlassenen zum Opfer, denn Varimathras hat die Unterstadt erobert und Sylvanas und ihre Getreuen vertrieben. Dies will Thrall wieder ändern, gemeinsam stürmen sie die Stadt und töten den Schreckenslord. Auch die Allianz hat Teile der Stadt angegriffen und den Oberapotheker Putress getötet. Nun sinnt Varian auf Rache an der Horde, erstmalig kommt es zum Kampf zwischen einem Kriegshäuptling und dem König von Sturmwind. Jaina Prachtmeer teleportiert den König aus der Stadt, Thrall muss einsehen, dass der Frieden zwischen Horde und Allianz vorbei ist. Die Horde selbst marschiert weiter in Richtung Eiskrone. Ulduar Aus einer anderen Richtung kommt eine ebenso große Gefahr wie der Lichkönig, der alte Gott Yogg-Saron hat sich aus seinem Gefängnis in Ulduar befreit und bekämpft nun alle freien Völker. Deshalb ruft Rhonin von Dalaran die Anführer in seine Stadt. Erneut treffen Varian und Garrosh aufeinander. Varian hält den Angriff der Verlassenen noch immer für ein Werk der Horde. Das beleidigt Garrosh, der daraufhin angreift. Gerade als der König zum Gegenschlag ausholen will, beendet Rhonin den Kampf. Wieder kommt es zu einem wütenden Ende, später können Söldner Yogg-Saron ausschalten. Einige Monate später kann der Argentumkreuzzug Eiskrone stürmen, dort töten Kreuzzfahrer den Sohn von Saurfang erneut, denn dieser wurde zum Todesritter gemacht. Varok bringt die Leiche daraufhin nach Nagrand, wo sie rituell verbrannt wird. Kurz darauf wird der Lichkönig besiegt. Pre-Cataclysm Garrosh und seine Leute kehren nach Orgrimmar zurück, dort werden sie als Helden gefeiert. Als Zeichen seines Danks überreicht Thrall Garrosh die Axt seines Vaters. Blutschrei geht an den nächsten Höllschrei. Doch bald darauf beginnen die Elemente unkontrollierbar zu wüten, der Kataklysmus meldet sich an. Da er mit diesen verrückt gewordenen Elementen nicht mehr reden kann, will Thrall nach Nagrand reisen, um dort von den Schamanen zu lernen, da diese Erfahrung mit solchen Elementen haben. Thrall ernennt ganz zum Entsetzen Carine Bluthufs Garrosh zu seinem Nachfolger.Etrigg und er sollen ihm zur Seite stehen.Thrall bricht nach Nagrand auf, dort wird er von der Schamanin Aggra zu einem vollwertigen Mitglied der Schamanen, ebenfalls verlieben sich die beiden ineinander.Garrosh baut Orgrimmar wieder auf, ganz im Stil der alten Höllenfeuerzitadelle,was vor allem die Tauen entsetzt. Als Orcs noch ein Treffen der Druiden angreifen ist für Cairne das Maß voll, er fordert Garrosh zu einem Mak'gora heraus.Doch die beiden Konkurrenten werden von Magatha Grimmtotem hintergangen sie vergiftet Garroshs Waffe.So beisiegt dieser unwissend Cairne spielend und tötet ihn. Als Garrosh die Wahrheit erfährt bedauert er den Kampfverlauf und wünscht Magatha einen langen Tod. Thrall kehrt zu Carines Beerdigung zurück,nur aber um zum Maelstrom zu reisen und mit dem Irdenen Ring die Elemente zuberuhigen.Doch Todesschwinge zerreisst die Welt. Cataclysm Da Thrall nun dabei ist eine zerstörte Welt zu heilen, bleibt Garrosh Kriegshäuptling, er legt einen agressiveren Führungsstil als sein Vorgänger an den Tag. Er greift das Eschental und das Steinkrallengebirge massiv an und kann weite Teile erobern,doch er hat seine Defensive vernchlässigt, so dass die Allianz Teile des Brachlands erobert. Ebenfalls geht er härter mit den anderen Völkern der Horde um, Trolle und Tauren werden wie die neuen der Horde, die Goblins, in Slums untergebracht. Die Verlassenen hassen Garrosh, weil er Sylvanas offen angreift und ihr Befehle gibt. Eine weitere Offensive im Eschental wird trotz Magnatauren von Varian Wrynn und den Worgen niedergeschlagen, Garrosh wäre sogar fast von Varian getötet worden. Mists of Pandaria Mit der Endeckung Pandarias erhofft sich Garrosh Höllschrei mehr Land und mehr Ressourcen. Doch da er immer wieder auf Widerstand trifft und ein wirklicher Durchbruch oder gar der Sieg über die Allianz ausbleibt, wirft der Kriegshäuptling seine Überzeugungen und seine Prinzipien über Bord. Durch seine Rücksichtslosigkeit und seine Kriegsverbrechen schafft er sich immer mehr Feinde. Dass er gerade jetzt einen Überwachungsapparat in Ogrimmar aufgebaut und Theramore vernichtet hat, rüttelt zusätzlich an seinem Thron. Auch sein Umgang mit den Herrschern der Hordenvölker lässt zu wünschen übrig. Belagerung von Orgrimmar Die Dunkelspeere haben eine Revolte gegen Garrosh Höllschrei begonnen. Die Hordenvölker haben sich ihnen angeschlossen. Erschrocken müssen Widerstandskämpfer feststellen, dass sehr viele Orcs in Orgrimmar auf Garroshs Seite stehen. Sie dürsten nach Macht und dem Sieg der Horde. Viele Schamanen sind das Betteln leid und haben sich den Dunkelschamanen angeschlossen. Während die Willgen mit den Kor'kron trainieren, hat Garrosh Unwillige und Wiederspenstige aufgehängt oder auf den Stacheln auf Orgrimmars Gebäuden aufspießen lassen. Dennoch sammeln sich Widerstandskämpfer der Orcs um Helden wie Varok Saurfang, Thrall und Etrigg. Sie wollen Garrosh zur Rede stellen. Der neue Kriegshäuptling Helden sollen Garrosh Höllschrei schließlich zur Verantwortung stellen: auf ihrem Weg durch die brennende Hauptstadt vernichten Sie zahlreiche Fanatiker der Kor'kron,Orcs die im falschen Glauben Garrosh dienen,wie Nazgrim etwa und viele dunkle Schamanen die Thralls Ideale verraten hatten. Garrosh Höllschrei wird geschlagen und von den Shado-pan gefangen genommen und nach Pandaria gebracht.Doch Thrall will nicht mehr Kriegshäuptling sein, er schlägt Vol'jin vor da dieser die Ehre der Horde in ihrer dunkelsten Stunden verteidigt hat.Vol'jin nimmt an und wird zum Anführer der Orcs,diese müssen zum ersten Mal einen Nicht-Orc als ihren Befehlshaber akzeptieren. Warlords of Draenor Mit Hilfe des bronzenen Drachen Kairoz kann Garrosh Höllschrei seiner gerechten Strafe in Pandaria entkommen. Gemeinsam mit Kriegsfürstin Zaela wird er von diesem in die Vergangenheit Draenors geschickt. Dort trifft er auf eine alternative Version seines Vaters. Mit Hilfe von Bauplänen Garroshs zieht dieser die nicht von Dämonen korrumpierten Orcs (Garrosh hatte ihn vor Gul'dans Absichten gewarnt) zur eisernen Horde zusammen, um die Draenei mit neuester Waffentechnik endlich zu besiegen. Lediglich Durotan von den Frostwölfen hat Zweifel an Grommash Höllschreis Absichten. Daher hat die eiserne Horde beschlossen den Clan auszulöschen. Darum soll sich der Donnerfürstenclan kümmern. Gut ist das der von der eisernen Horde entführte Ganar zurückkehrt und Verbündete in den Frostfeuergrat mitbringt. Thrall führt die Horde mit seinem Vater zusammen und diese können den Donnerfürstenclan zurückschlagen. Auch die Allianz ist fleißig, im Schattenmondtal kämpfen sie mit den Draenei zusammen. Sie können Ner'zhul und seinen Schattenmondclan besiegen und den Naaru K'ara aus seinem Griff befreien. Der Schwarzfelsclan muss in Talador schwere Verluste hinnehmen. Schwarzfaust findet sein Ende in seiner Gießerei im Gorgrond. Kargath Meserfaust und sein Clan der zerschmetterten Hand werden erst in den Spitzen von Arak mit Hilfe der Arrakoa zurückgeschlagen. Der Häuptling findet in der Arena von Goria sein Ende. Garrosh Höllschrei indessen führt den Kriegshymenenclan in Nagrand an. Er wird im Zweikampf mit Thrall von dessen elementaren Kräften getötet.Die eiserne Horde zieht sich nach zahlreichen Niederlagen in den Dschungel von Tanaan zurück. Dort wird Grommash von Gul'dan konfrontiert der ihm Blutschrei vor die Füße schmeißt und ihm Garroshs wahre Identität offenbart. Dieser bietet den Orcs noch immer den Kelch der Einheit an. Grommash will ihn töten, ist aber dessen dunkler Fähigkeiten nicht gewachsen. Kilrogg und große Teile der eisenen Horde trinken das Blut. In der Höllenfeuerzitadelle beginnt Gul'dan Teile der Legion nach Draenor zu rufen. Als Horde und Allianz die Zitadelle stürmen findet Kilrogg sein Ende und Grommash kann befreit werden. Da der Krieger nun eifrig gegen die Dämonen kämpft und am Sieg gegen Archimonde beteiligt ist sieht man von einer Bestrafung ab. Nun bauen Draenei und Orcs die Welt wieder auf. Battle for Azeroth Auf der Suche nach Verbündeten schlägt man Sylvanas Windläufer vor die Orcs von Draenor in die Horde zu holen. Mit großer Mühe gelingt es das dunkle Portal nach Dranor wieder zu öffnen. Doch kommt man Jahre nach dem Sieg über die Legion an. Die Draenei haben sich zum Negativen gewandelt, als fanatische Krieger des Lichts zwangsmissionieren sie Orcs zum Licht. Nun tobt ein Kampf um die Freiheit der Orcs dort. Nachdem man Yrels Fanatiker zurückgeschlagen hat kehren diese Orc unter Hochlord Geya'rah mit nach Azeroth zurück. Kultur Die Orcs sind ein wildes und ruppiges Volk. Bei ihnen herrscht das Recht der Stärkeren und das Gesetz des Kriegshäuptlings. Die Orcs müssen hart und zäh sein, denn ihre Heimat sind lebensfeindliche Länder wie Durotar und das Brachland. Bestraft die Gesellschaft die Schwachen nicht, tut es die Natur. Dadurch ist der Zusammenhalt der Orcs aber sehr stark. Auch die Pfeiler der orcischen Gesellschaft sind raue und starke Kasten: die Jäger, die Krieger und die Schamanen. Während erstere in der Natur und mit ihr leben können und müssen, reden die Schamanen mit den Geistern dieser Natur. Diese Gruppen prägen auch die Kunst und die Einrichtung der Orcs. Waffen, Jagdtrophäen und Totems sind bekannte Beispiele.Dennoch sind sind die Clans vom Gemüt so unterschiedlich wie sie zahlreich sind. Legen Thrall und seine Frostwölfe Wert auf gegenseitiges Mitgefühl und Respekt und Diplomatie sind die Höllschreis und ihr Kriegshymnenclan Hart,Rücksichtslos und greifen eher zur Waffe. Sprachen Die Orcs haben ihre eigene Sprache, Orcisch. Diese dient der Horde auch als Amtssprache. Während Thrall und andere wenige Orcs keine Probleme mit der Allgemeinsprache haben, sprechen Grunzer diese eher schlecht, sie haben z.B. Probleme mit dem Satzbau. Die Schamanen der Orcs beherrschen die Sprache der Elementare, Kalimag. Hierachie An der Spitze der Horde steht der Kriegshäuptling. Ihm beratend stehen die weisesten Schamanen und erfahrensten Generäle zur Seite. In seinem Thronsaal sind immer Botschafter der Clans und anderen Rassen zu finden. In den Städten haben die ranghögsten Militärs das Sagen, einen demokratisch gewählten Bürgermeister oder Magistrat kennen Sie nicht. Dem Militärherrscher stehen Schamanen und niedere Militärs als Helfer zur Seite. Diese Struktur lässt sich vielleicht auf die Ordnung der Clans zurückführen. An der Spitze eines jeden Clans steht der Häuptling mit seiner Familie. Der Häuptling gibt seinen Rang an sein ältestes Kind (oder den Sohn) weiter oder er wird in einem Mak'gora abgesetzt. Oft hat der Häuptling einen Stellvertreter, den besten Jäger oder Krieger im Clan. Dieser vertritt ihn in Abwesenheit oder führt Krieger oder die Jäger anstatt des Häuptlings auf Missionen an. Der Schamane eines jeden Clans ist sehr wichtig, er versorgt die Kranken des Clans, bittet die Elemente um Hilfe und arbeitet mit ihnen zusammen. Ferner beschützt er den Clan vor feindlichen Magieanwendern. Um ein volles Mitglied des Clans zu werden, muss ein heranwachsendes Kind das Om'riggor durchleben, ein Tier allein erlegen und den Schamanen das Tierblut von seinem Gesicht kosten lassen. Ein Erwachsener, der das Ritual nicht schafft, ist ein sehr niederrangiges Clanmitglied und muss wie die Kranken oder die Familien dieser am Rand der Siedlung oder des Zeltlagers leben. Sklaverei Obwohl Thrall die Sklaverei offiziell abgeschafft hat, halten die Orcs noch weiter an ihr fest.Die Peons sind rechtlich thumb|328px keine Sklaven der Horde mehr, werden dadurch aber nicht besser behandelt. Auch die Mitglieder des Purpurnen Rings sind in Ogrimmar nicht unwillkommen, es werden Kämpfe im Ring der Ehre abgehalten und die gefangenen Gladiatoren werden in Ketten durch die Stadt getrieben. In der Strafverfolgung der Horde besteht ein Schlupfwinkel, ein Verbrecher kann sich zwischen der Sklaverei und dem Tod entscheiden. Architektur Einst lebten die Orcs in Zelten, sie zogen hinter den Herden Draenors her. Mit der Gründung der Horde begannen die Orcs mit dem Bau von Häusern. Sie zeigten recht gut den dämonischen Einfluss und den Blutrausch. Die gewaltige Höllenfeuerzitadelle ist das beste Beispiel.Mit Stacheln, viel Stahl, Verteidigungsanlangen und Türmen sollte sie die Macht und die Kampfbereitschaft der Horde zeigen. Mit Thralls Machtantritt entwickelten die Orcs einen neuen Baustil.Die Gebäude waren weicher und runder, sie trugen nur noch wenige Stacheln und dies auch nur, wenn sie einen verteidigenden Sinn hatten. Oft verzierten ihre Einwohner die Bauten noch mit Runen und anderen Motiven. Nach dem großen Feuer vor dem Kataklysmus und Todesschwinges Angriffen kehrte der neue Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei zum robusten Baustil der ersten Horde zurück. Schamanismus Die Orcs praktizieren eine eigene Art des Schamanismus. Dieser beinhaltet die Zusammenarbeit und den gegenseitigen Respekt und Anerkennung von Schamane und den Elementen von Erde,Feuer,Wasser,Luft und Leben.Während erstere drei Geister vermutlich selbsterklärend sind ist der Geist des Lebens die Verkörperung jener Energie die alle Lebewesen erfüllt. Auch spielt die Ahnenverehrung eine wichtige Rolle. Dazu zogen die Schamanen einst zum Oshu'gun, um dort mit den Vorvätern und-Müttern zu sprechen, sie um Rat und Fürbitte bei den Geistern zu bitten. Auch konnte so festgestellt werden ob ein junger Orc das Zeug zum Schamanen hat, denn nur Schamanen können die Geister sehen und sie voll wahrnehmen. Ein Nicht-Schamane kann, wenn er Glück hat, ein kleines bisschen ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Sieht der junge Orc die Geister nicht, wird er auch kein Schamane. Hat ein Orc aber die Fähigkeiten ein Schamane zu werden wurde er vom Schamanen des Clans ausgebildet, hatte er einen gewissen Grad an Ausbildung abgeschlossen zog es ihn zu Zeiten des alten Draenors zum Thron der Elemente. Dort durchlebte er Rituale,Träume und Visionen. Das konnte gut oder schlecht für ihn/sie enden. Einige kamen der Energie der Leere zu nahe. Was sie erlebten und sahen machte sie wahnsinnig. Als Bleiche bekannt tätoowierten sie sich einen Totenkopf aufs Gesicht, wurden vom Clan für tot erklärt, und zogen in Höhlen im Nagrand. Diese Praxis wurde auch von Schamanen bei gescheiterten Schülern angewendet, auch strafte Ner'zhul sich so für seine Taten. Erfolgreiche Anwärter nahmen erfolgreich Kontakt zu den Elementen auf und wurden zu vollwertigen Schamanen. Unter Jubel kehrten sie zu ihrem Clan zurück. Ihr Wort gilt fast oder oft so viel wie das des Häuptlings, auch gelten ihnen Clangrenzen nichts mehr. Oft arbeiteten Schamanen zusammen um Konflikte zu lösen. Neben der Arbeit mit den Elementen und den Ahnen sind die Schamanen die Heiler und höchsten Berater des Clans. Es ist eine sehr erfüllende Arbeit, deswegen sind Schamanen die noch erfolgreich Häuptling des Clans sind, sehr selten. Es muss aber nicht gemeint werden das Schamanen nach belieben Flutwellen oder Feuerstürme entfachen können. Sie müssen die Elemente um Hilfe bitten. Halten Geister und Elemente eine Bitte für anmaßend oder die Taten eines Schamanen für unverantwortlich entziehen sie ihm seine Macht und reden für eine Zeit, oder nie mehr mit ihm. Was dem Schamanen seinen gesellschaftlichen Rang kosten kann. Viele Clans behaupten das jener "mysteriöser erster Schamane" Teil ihres Clans war.Doch weiß man nicht wer Er/Sie war, noch zu welchem Clan er/sie gehörte. Man weiß nur das der Schattenmondclan die ersten Orcs stellte die so etwas wie Schamanen waren. Sie gaben dieses Wissen weiter. Archäologen scheinen eine Wolfsmaske gefunden zu haben die ihm/ihr gehört haben soll. Doch deutet keine Makierung oder ähnliches auf die Identität oder Clanzugehörigkeit dieses Orcs hin. Die Ausbildung auf Azeroth für die neue Schamanengeneration nach Gul'dan war sehr lückenhaft. Thrall,Drek'thar und andere Meister mussten sehr viel improvisieren um ihre Schüler auszubilden. Erst die Schamanen der Mag'har konnten die Ausbildung voll abschließen und den Schamanen ermöglichen Azeroth nach dem Cataclysmus zu helfen. Andere Religionen Innerhalb der Horde gibt es kaum religiösen Streit. Die Trolle und Tauren praktizieren ihre eigenen Arten des Schamanismus und halfen Thrall die neue Schamanen auszubilden. Die Erdmutter, die mysteriöse Schöpfergöttin der Tauren genießt höchsten Respekt unter den Orcs. Anders sieht es aber bei Hexenmeistern und ihrem dämonischen Kult aus. Die Orcs haben unter Dämoneneinfluss ein ganzes Volk fast ausgelöscht und haben unter den Nachwirkungen gelitten. Daher sind Hexenmeister "toleriert" mehr aber auch nicht. Zumahl die Kriegshäuptlinge auf ihre Macht angewiesen sind. Ein anderer Faktor ist das heilige Licht. Es genießt ebenfalls Toleranz, doch sind die Orcs ihm nicht abgeneigt. Es bleibt abzuwarten was in Zukunft passiert, da viele Orcs von Draenor von den "Lightbound", einem fanatischen Orden von lichtgeschmiedeten Draenei-Kreuzfahrern viele Orcs zum Licht zwangs-missioniert hat. Familie und Sozialverhalten thumb|leftNoch immer leben die Familien verschiedener Clans zusammen. Die Orcs sind monogam, das heißt, dass sie einen Parnter erwählen und mit ihm zumeist den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen und mit ihm Kinder haben. Die Orcs lieben ihre Kinder, vorbei sind die dunklen Zeiten, als die Hexenmeister den Kindern ihre Jugend raubten und die verbleibenden Kinder als Veruschskaninchen und änhliches missbrauchten. Die Kinder erben ihr Wissen und Gegenstände von ihren Eltern. So üben die jungen meist die selben Berufe wie die Älteren aus. Während Clans wie die Frostwölfe auch schwache und kranke Kinder aufziehen und versuchen letztere zu heilen, gehen rauere Clans wie die Knochenmalmer so weit, dass sie ihre kranken und schwachen Kinder aussetzen und sie der Natur überlassen.Wenn ein Kind das sechste Lebensjahr erreicht beginnt es sein Training mit der Waffe. Es ist dann schon fast so groß wie ein erwachsener Mensch. Mit zwölf Jahren wird es als Kampf tauglich betrachtet und darf an der Jagd teilnehmen. Der letzte Schritt zum anerkannten Erwachsenen ist das Om'riggor-Ritual. Dazu muss der Anwärter einen Talbuk erlegen und sein Gesicht mit dessen Blut einreiben. Ist der Schamane mit dem Geschmack zu frieden (es wurde auch betrogen) wird er vom Clan als Erwachsener anerkannt. Wolf Der Wolf ist ebenfalls ein wichtiger Teil in der Kultur der Orcs. Die riesigen Wölfe von Draenor sind ihre Jagd- und Kampfpartner, sie sind wild und gefährlich wie ein Orc auf vier Beinen. Den Orcs ist es gelungen Wölfe zu züchten, die einen Orc in den Kampf tragen können. Die Wölfe beschützen die Orcs und die Orcs behüten die Welpen und die kranken Wölfe. Der Wolf ziert auch das Banner des wohl wichtigsten Clans der Horde, der Frostwölfe, dem Clan, der den Orcs die Erlösung brachte. Der Kodex der Krieger thumbDie Orcs haben einen eigenen Lebenskodex, sie streben ein ehrenwertes Leben an, das möglichst auf dem Schlachtfeld endet und in einem Lok'vadnod besungen wird.Nach den Erfahrungen unter dem EInfluss der Dämonen haben sie geschworen nie wieder Unbewaffnete zu überfallen und schutzlose Siedlungen zu verschonen.Frauen und Kinder sind keine Feinde, Frauen aber wenn sie die Waffen gegen die Horde erheben.Thrall und Grom Höllschrei arteten viele Verstöße gegen diese einfache Regel mit der Verbannung oder gar dem Tod. Auf dem Schlachtfeld respektieren sie jeden Feind, sie genießen den Kampf Mann gegen Mann. Sie hassen aber Gegner wie Hexenmeister oder Schurken, also Feinde, die sich feige anschleichen oder sich in Maschinen oder Burgen verstecken. Strecken sie einen Feind nieder oder finden einen Sterbenden vor, erweisen sie ihm die Gnade eines schnellen Todes. Unehrenhafte Sterbende werden zurückgelassen. Alte Orcs genießen einen zwiespältigen Ruf, während die einen sie aufgrund ihres Alters und ihrer Erfahrung respektieren, verspotten die anderen sie und fragen sie, warum sie noch nicht in Ehre gestorben sind. Deshalb suchen alternde Krieger einen würdigen Feind, der sie in der Schlacht tötet, Nicht-Krieger suchen den Tod in einem Opfer für die Gesellschaft. Aber bewusst den Tod Suchende und Selbstmörder besitzen keine Ehre und damit keine Anerkennung. Aussehen Für die ersten Bewohner Azeroths, die die Orcs gesehen haben, galten diese Wesen als "monströs", den Trollen ähnlich. Aus thumb|315pxihrem kräftigen Unterkiefer wachsen zwei kräftige Hauer, die meist kleiner als die der Trolle sind.Ihre anderen Zähne sind spitz,zahlreich und scharf. Ihre Ohren sind kurz und spitz. Ihre Nasen sind stupsig und schweineartig. Es gibt verschiedene Variationen der orcischen Hauer, einige gleichen denen der Trolle, Kilrogg Totauges Hauer konnten denen der Trolle Konkurenz machen. Orcs gibt es in allen Größen, vom kleinen schmächtigen Peon bis hin zum großen und starken Grunzer. Beide Geschlechter sind kräftig und muskelbepackt, wie es für Angehörige eines Kriegervolks typisch ist. Diese Beobachtungen ließen andere Völker oft glauben, dass Orcs geschlechtslose Wesen sind. Noch immer werden darüber Witze gemacht, oft zur persönlichen Kränkung einer Orcin. Betrachtet man beide Geschlechter aber genauer, fällt auf, dass Frauen kleiner und weniger muskulös sind und schmalere Schultern und kleinere Hauer haben. Männer sind die geborenen Krieger, sie tragen gewaltige Muskelpakete am ganzen Körper und haben wilde Bärte, breite Schultern und gewaltige Hauer. Selbst die bei den Menschen eher mageren Magieanwender sind kräfitg gebaut. Orcs altern, Drek'thar etwa zerfällt zusehends, während Varok Saurfang seinen Körper fit und dadurch das Altern fern hält. Dadurch, dass sie das Blut von Mannoroth getrunken haben, sind die Orcs noch größer und noch kräfitger geworden. Selbst die schwächsten Felorcs sind gefährliche Gegner. Diese Zeiten sind vorbei, doch die Nachwirkungen des Dämonenfluchs werden die Orcs noch Jahre spüren. Hautfarbe Die ursprünglichen Orcs, die Mag'har, tragen eine erdfarbene braune Haut. Mit dem Konsum des Dämonenbluts thumb verfärbte Sich diese giftgrün. Je nach Orc variiert die Hautfarbe zwischen dem ursprünglichen Braun und dem neuen Grün. Die verseuchten Höllenorcs haben eine dämonische rote Haut. Interessanterweise verfärbte sich auch die Haut derer, die nie Dämonenblut getrunken oder Kontakt mit den Hexenmeistern hatten. thumbEs gibt aber auch grau- und schwarzhäutige Orcs. Das sind die Orcs der dunklen Horde und des Drachenmalclans. Warum sie diese Hautfarbe haben, ist nicht bekannt, lediglich dass beide Gruppen mit Drachen zu tun hatten. Doch mit Warlords of Draenor relativitiert sich diese Vermutung, die unkorrumpierten Orcs des Schwarzfelsclans haben grau-schwarze Haut, während der Clan der zerschmetterten Hand weißhäutige Orcs in seinen Reihen hat. Augenfarbe Orcs haben von Natur aus grüne, indigofarbene, gelbe, violette oder braune Augen. Die roten Augen der Orcs sind eine weitere Auswirkung des Dämonenfluchs, und bis diese Färbung schwindet, werden noch Generationen vergehen. Zu Mannoroths Lebzeiten glühten diese im Dunkeln und wenn der Orc in den Blutrausch geriet. Nach dem Ende Mannoroths wich dieses Glühen. Mit Thralls Geburt und seinem weiteren Schicksal entwickelte sich der Glaube, dass die blauen Augen ein Vorzeichen eines großen Schicksals sind. Allerdings tragen auch Mischlinge blaue Augen, vermutlich ein Erbe des Nichtorcischen Elternteils. Haare Die Orcs tragen wilde und ungezähmte Frisuren und Bärte. Die Haarfarbe variiert von schwarz über braun bis hin zu einem rötlichen Ton. Mit dem Alter verfärbt sich dias Haar der Orcs in einen weiß-grauen Ton. Körperschmuck Die Bedeutung der Orc-Tätowierungen ist nicht eindeutig. Einige Orcs tragen sie als Körperschmuck, andere, um ihre Clanzugehörigkeit zu symbolisieren. Narben und Verletzungen werden als Kampftropähen offen getragen. Es ist nicht unüblich die Knochen der ersten Jagdbeute als Kette um den Hals zu tragen. Verbündete Interessanterweise sind Orcs mit vielen ihrer ehemaligen Feinde verbündet, Oger, Blutelfen und Verlassene. Durch das Versprechen gegen die Gronns zu kämpfen haben die Oger sich angeschlossen. Die verschiedenen Trollrassen schlossen sich wie den Tauren aus Dank für Hilfe und Beistand den Orcs an. Durch ihre von Schamanen geleitete Kultur kommen die Orcs auch gut mit Völkern wie den Tauren und Trollen zurecht. Diese fühlen sich der Horde verpflichtet, aber nur der Horde unter Thrall, denn dieser Orc hat die beiden Völker vor ihrer Vernichtung bewahrt. Lediglich die Verlassenen und Blutelfen sehen in den Orcs primitive Zweckverbündete, im Gegenzug misstrauen die spirituellen Völker diesen Untoten und Teufelsmagienutzern. Der ehemalige Kriegshäuptling hatte auch einen guten Draht zu Jaina Prachtmeer von Theramore. Mit Garroshs Machtübernahme wankt der Frieden unter den Mitgliedern der Horde. Der Mag'har hat Vol'jin und seine Dunkelspeere auf die Echoinseln verbannt, und er war es, der Baine Bluthufs Vater Cairne getötet hat. Er hat Sylvanas Windläufer direkt beleidigt und die Wachmanschaften in Unterstadt verstärkt. Dies gefährdet auch die Orcs als sein Volk, schlimmer noch, Garrosh sieht diese als herrschende Rasse der Horde und behandelt die anderen Völker entsprechend. Dieser Hass springt auf die Orcs zurück. Unterarten der Orcs Mag'har Die Mag'har sind die "ursprünglichen" und unkorrumpierten Orcs, die die braune Haut tragen, die einst alle Orcs bedeckte. Sie leben noch immer als schamanistische Nomaden in der Scherbenwelt. Die roten Pocken sorgten dafür, dass sie nie Dämonenblut trinken konnten und damit zu den Hütern des Erbes der Orcs wurden. Mok'nathal Diese Oger-Orc-Hybride sehen aus wie normale Orcs, haben aber die Größe und die Farbe ihrer Ogerahnen. Wie die ursprünglichen Orcs sind die Mok'nathal Jäger und Sammler. Chaosorcs Diese Orcs, die von Grubenlordblut korrumpiert wurden, tragen rote Haut. Sie sind sehr wild und bösartig, doch noch mehr bei Verstand und weniger mutiert als die Teufelsorcs. Sie haben ihr Erbe abgelegt und folgen bereits dem Wissen der Dämonen und Hexenmeister. Teufelsorcs Teufelsorcs sind Orcs, die unfreiwillg oder bewusst große Mengen an Dämonenblut getrunken oder injiziert bekommen haben. Ihre Hauer sind dämonenartig, aus ihrem Rücken wachsen Spitzen und sie wirken wie ein Mischling aus Dämon und Orc. Die wenigsten von ihnen sind bei Verstand, lieber geben sie sich dem Blutrausch, dem Mord und dem Kampf hin. Die Fahlen Fahle sind Orcschamanen, die den Einflüsterungen der Stimmen aus dem Jenseits erlegen sind. Weißhäutig und körperlich ausgezehrt bewohnen diese Wahnsinnigen die Höhlen nahe dem Oshu'gun. Wichtige Clans Forstwolfclan *Drek'thar (Alteractal) *Thrall (Erbe Durotans) Einst wurde der Clan für seinen Schamanismus und Widerstand gegen Gul'dan verbannt. Das sollte die Horde retten. Gemeinsam mit Orgrim Schicksalshammer beteiligten sich der frisch zurückgekehrte Thrall und sein Mentor Drek'thar an der Befreiung der Internierungslager. Nun kämpft der Clan um sein Heim in Azeroth, das Alteractal, das von der Sturmlanzengarde bedroht wird. Kriegshymnenclan *Garrosh Höllschrei Der wilde Clan von Wolfsreitern lebte im Nagrand. Er war der erste Clan, der vom Dämonenblut trank. Der Clan hat nach Garroshs Niederlage noch keinen neuen Häuptling. Er kämpft gegen die Silberschwingen um die Kriegshymnenschlucht. Clan der zerschmetterten Hand *Kragath Messerfaust (Scherbenwelt) *Ormok (Azeroth ?) Der Clan ist recht "jung". Er wurde von Kargath Messerfaust gegründet, nachdem dieser der Sklaverei durch Oger entkommen ist. Er besteht aus ihm und seinen ehemaligen Gladiatorenbrüdern. Der Clan praktizierte die rituelle Amputation des linken Unterarms, der durch eine Waffe ersetzt wurde. Während die eine Seite des Clans Thralls Horde als Geheimdienst dient, trank Kargath vom Blut Magtheridons. Als falscher Kriegshäuptling mit zwei klingenbewährten Armen dient Kargath Illidan Sturmgrimm in der Höllenhorde. Clan des blutenden Auges *Grillok Dunkelauge (Scherbenwelt) *Jorin Totauge (Horde) Der Clan kann sich mit dem ersten Versuch, Sturmwind zu erobern, und der Belagerung Eisenschmiedes schmücken. Die Orcs praktizierten ein Ritual, das die Entfernung eines Auges beinhaltet. Es erlaubt ihnen, den Moment ihres Todes zu sehen. Die Krieger stürzen sich daher um so entschlossener in die Schlacht. Während Grillok Illidans Höllenhorde dient, führte Jorin seine Leute nach Garadar. Mok'nathal *Leoroxx Der Clan besteht zum größten Teil aus Halbogern, es gibt aber auch Orcs unter ihnen. Die Halboger sind ein eher ruhiges, zurückgezogen lebendes Volk. Ihr berühmtester Sohn ist Rexxar. Donnerfürstenclan *Fenris Wolfsbruder(Tot) Wie der Frostwolfclan hatten die Mitglieder dieses Clans eine enge Bindung zu ihren Wolfsbrüdern. Sie waren dem Schamanismus und der alten Lebensweise der Orcs auch nach dem Aufstieg der Horde sehr nah. Daher wurde der Clan von Ner'zhul ausgelöscht. Schattenmondclan *Ner'zhul(Untot) Der Schattenmondclan war vor der Horde der spirituellste Clan von allen. Sein Häuptling Ner'zhul wurde von allen Clans hoch geschätzt. Doch als Ner'zhul die Orcs in die Arme von Kil'jaeden trieb, fiel sein Clan in Ungnade. Der Clan existiert kaum noch, die noch wenigen verbilebenen Orcs dienen Illidan Sturmgrimm. Drachenmalclan *Kriegsfürstin Zaela Der Clan enstand nach der Gründung der Horde. Mit Hilfe der Dämonenseele unterjochten seine Mitglieder Alexstrasza und ihren roten Drachenschwarm. Nach der Schlacht um Grim Batol war der Clan zur Flucht gezwungen. Die Drachenmalorcs der Scherbenwelt unterwarfen lange Zeit die Netherdrachen. Zaela und ihre fanatischen Drachenreiter schlossen sich Garroshs wahrer Horde an, wo sie eine totale Niederlage erlitten. Schwarzfelsclan *Varok Saurfang Die Schwarzfelsorcs waren auf Draenor der technologisch wohl am weitesten entwickelte Clan. Schwarzfausts Leute stellten den Kern der Horde. Nach dem zweiten Krieg ging der Clan unter den Schwarzfelsbrüdern ins Exil, wo er die dunkle Horde aufbaute. Ein anderer Teil befreite unter Orgrim Schicksalshammer und Thrall die Internierungslager. Nach dem Tod der Brüder schloss sich Malkorok mit seinen Leuten Garrosh an. Sie bauten einen brutalen Überwachungsapparat auf. Andere Schwarzfelsorcs dienen der Horde bis Heute in Frieden. Black-Tooth-Grin-Clan *Rend und Maim Schwarzfaust Der Clan wurde von den Schwarzfausts gegründet, nachdem Orgrim Schicksalshammer ihren Vater getötet und selbst zum Kriegshäuptling der Horde geworden war. Sie waren es, die stets laut über seine Entscheidungen schimpften. Der Clan hat seinen Namen davon, dass sich seine Mitglieder einen Vorderzahn ausschlagen um aufgenommen zu werden. Mit dem Untergang der dunklen Horde ging auch der Clan zu Grunde. Knochenmalmerclan *Targar Rückenbrecher Der Clan trägt seinen Namen vermutlich deshalb, da die Mitglieder dem Kannibalismus nicht abgeneigt sind. Dieser grausame Appetit wurde durch den Konsum von Magtheridons Blut und die Mutation zu Höllenorcs noch verstärkt. Clan des lachenden Schädels *Morgor der Oger Dieser Clan besteht aus Ogern und Orcs. Sie waren mit der Horde, aber auch mit der Allianz verbündet. Nun dienen die Orcs Illidan Sturmgrimm in der Höllenhorde. Die Oger sind im Schergrat unterwegs. Sturmruferclan *Gul'dan Die Sturmrufer bestanden aus Gul'dans Hexenmeistern und Akolythen. Der Clan wurde im und am Grab des Sargeras vom Black-Tooth-Grin-Clan und den Wächtern des Grabes ausgelöscht. Schattenhammerclan *Cho'gall Der Clan hatte einst einen anderen Namen und einen anderen Häuptling. Doch dann übernahm Cho'gall das Kommando. Er verwandelte den Clan in einen Haufen Fanatiker, der dem Ende der Welt entgegen sehnt. Er wurde zu einem Kult umgeformt, der die Wiederkehr der alten Götter anstrebt und alle Rassen in seinen Reihen hat. Clan der brennenden Klinge *Arnak Feuerklinge Der Clan ist gespalten: Er besteht aus den wilden und stolzen Klingenmeistern, die mittlerweile wieder der Horde dienen. Die andere Hälfte ist eine Gruppe von Hexenmeistern, die noch immer dem Schattenrat gegenüber loyal ist und der brennenden Legion dient. 260px-Blackrock-clan.jpg|Schwarzfelsclan 260px-Stormreaver Clan.jpg|Sturmruferclan Bleeding hollow Crest.png|Clan des blutenden Auges Bone-chewer-clan.jpg|Knochenmalmerclan Burning-blade-clan.jpg|Clan der brennenden Klinge Dragonmaw-clan-flag.jpg|Drachenmalclan KNB4AMEM76F41407885550631.png|Kriegshymnenclan Laughing-skull-clan.jpg|Clan des lachenden Schädels SE48P5QC2O2H1409858061392.png|Frostwolfclan Shadowmoon Crest.png|Schattenmondclan Thunder-lord-clan.jpg|Donnerfürstenclan TwilightsHammer-BannerNew.png|Schattenhammerclan 180px-BTGban.jpg|Black-Tooth-Grin-Clan Bekannte Orcs Kriegsherren von Draenor Die Kriegsherren sind Spiegelbilder von jenen legendären Orcs die einst Azeroth bedrohten.thumb|312px *Grommash Höllschrei *Kilrogg Totauge *Schwarzfaust *Kargath Messerfaust *Ner'zhul *Durotan *Gul'dan Alte Horde Die Häuptlinge der alten Clans von Draenor wurden von Gul'dan getäuscht und tranken das Blut von Mannoroth.Dann fielen SIe als Horde über Azeroth her. *Schwarzfaustder Zerstörer *Orgrim Schicksalshammer *Varok Saurfang *Broxigar *Rend Schwarzfaust *Maim Schwarzfaust *Kilrogg Totauge *Nekros Schädelberster *Targar Rückenbrecher *Zuluhed der Geschlagene *Ner'zhul *Gul'dan *Grom Höllschrei *Fenris Wolfsbruder *Durotan *Eitrigg Neue Horde Die "Neue" Horde besteht aus den Clans die von Thrall aus den Internierungslagern befreit wurden. *Thrall *Drek'thar *Ariok *Aggra *Großmutter Geyah *Durak * en:Orc da:Ork es:Orco fr:Orc it:Orchi (razza giocabile) ja:Orc nl:Orc pl:Orc ru:Орк (доступно игроку) Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Horde